Dry Your Eyes
by Nikki Narcissist
Summary: This is a Kyoru oneshot for my cousin... but everyone else is welcome to read, too! Summary time:A fluffy little oneshot about Kyo and Tohru finally telling eachother how they feel. Please R&R, much love to those who do! Rated just to be safe... all they


_**This is a Kyoru oneshot, dedicated to my cousin. Sorry if they come out acting a bit OOC… GOMEN! Anyways, I tried to throw in some humor here and there, but… I'm not a naturally funny person, so it pretty much made it sound lame. Anyways… enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Now if I owned Fruits Basket, would I be writing fanfics? No, I'd be putting my ideas in the manga, duh. Come on, people, use your brains!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tohru put her face in her pillow, tears leaking from her large, glassy eyes. Uo had been so sure that Yuki liked her, and, though she'd never admit it, Tohru had liked it. She didn't like Yuki like that, of course not, but knowing that she was loved made her feel…special, I suppose…_powerful_. Knowing she could affect people so heavily made her happy. And then, he'd finally broken down. After the years of being tortured by the fan club girls, he'd finally worn himself out and given in by asking Matoko to the spring dance being held at their school. _So much for being loved… _she though, sitting up and wiping her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be upset that someone she didn't love was going out with someone else and, technically, they weren't even "going out", but still. Her heart belonged fully to Kyo, but her thoughts just wouldn't stay off of Yuki.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. Quickly, she wiped her face with her sleeve, took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then called, "Come in!"

Slowly, the door creaked open, and Kyo stepped in.

"K-Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What do you need?"

"What, so the only reason I'm allowed to come in your room is if I need something? I can't just come in to talk?" he said skeptically, plopping down onto the floor cross-legged and leaning his back against the wall.

"N-no! Not at all, I—I didn't…I mean I…"

"Just sit down." Kyo interjected, motioning to the floor.

She did as she was told, sitting down with her legs folded neatly underneath her. She stared at him as he looked around her room. Every few second, his eyes would fall on her, he would open his mouth as if to speak, and then turn away, closing his mouth. To an unsuspecting passerby, they would think that Kyo was inspecting the room, from the way he was squinting at every tiny bump in the paint and every crack in the moldings. Finally, he got words out of his mouth. (Big gasp, everyone!)

"How was your day?" he asked grudgingly.

"Um…it was fine." She replied unsurely. Is that what had taken 33 minutes to accomplish? He dove his hands into his pockets, then pulled one out and looked at his watch. He gasped lightly upon seeing the time, then plastered the bored look back onto his face, rising to his feet.

"I have a surprise. Come with me." He said in a monotone, slouching out the door. Confused, she scurried after him.

They walked out of the house, then climbed up the ladder to the roof. Kyo sat down, and motioned for her to do the same.

She lowered herself onto the cold shingles, hugging her knees to her chest. Her breath came out in puffs of white smoke as she shivered from the cold. Kyo wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She briefly wondered how he had gotten it, seeing as he hadn't had it when they climbed up, and there hadn't been any odd bulges in his clothing. Maybe he owned a communist blanket-fairy from a little known city in the South? Those Southerners were strange folks, yes…

At that moment, a dozen flying beams of light burst across the sky. Tohru gasped, clasping her hands together happily.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! The meteor shower! I forgot that it was tonight!" she said, grinning. He smirked.

"Make a wish, space cadet." He said, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut and began silently mouthing her wish. It was then that Kyo realized that he _really_ needed to learn to lip-read…

She opened her eyes.

"What did you wish fo--?" she began to ask, but was cut off by his lips pressed against her own. His hands were on her hips at this point, and she slowly snaked her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.

"Looks like my wish came true." He said as they broke apart. He could feel the heat rising to his face, and he could see, even in the dim light, that she was blushing, too.

"So did mine." she murmured, leaning against him.

"So did mine…"


End file.
